The Darkening Wake
by Charasmatic Cullen
Summary: After Edward left Bella is heartbroken She goes to bed one night to meet an unexpected surprise. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Yes my very first story !! I am happy ! Well I own none of the Twilight characters. This is my version on what I wanted to happen in New Moon. Enjoy.**

Bella's-Pov

I was awoken with a crash, followed by screams. Charlie ! I raced down the hall. My worst fear has come true. Victoria. A lifeless form hit the ground with a thump. She turned to face me, her red fiery hair sweeping dramatically over her face.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. I really thought your courageous hero would come swooping in by now. This is almost to easy."

"Then why don't you leave ?" I squeaked. She smiled evilly a blink of an eye I was pinned up against the wall.

"Now Bella be polite, your father would probably not like this attitude from you."

"My…. Father…… is…… dead." I said through gasps of air.

"Yes, yes he is you will soon be joining him." she loosened her hold on my throat.

"Good, just kill me I have nothing to live for, Ed- he, told me stay for Charlie. He's no longer with me. It doesn't matter."

"Now, now Bella. What do you mean ? I can smell then throughout the house."

"The Cullen's left about four months ago." I didn't care if I said there name. the whole in my heart started to throb. With that she sunk her teeth into my neck. I screamed bloody-murder. _Goodbye Edward_. Was my last thought.

Jacob's-Pov

I could smell the leech. I immediately phased. I ran faster than I ever had. I could see, the small house ahead. I heard a scream. No, no, no, no, no.

Bella. I was still in wolf form, I flew through The door knocking it off its hinges. I raced up the stairs. Victoria had Bella pinned up against the wall. I growled. I charged at her, she flew through the window. Bella dropped to the floor. I Phased back. Her eyes fluttered open. "Hey, Jake. I know I will probably die here, so remember I love you, my best friend, my big fur-ball. Goodbye." Her eyes closed, she fell to the ground lifelessly. I picked her up and ran to the hospital. "HELP !!" I screamed as I got through the door. I watched in horror as the started doing CPR. Nothing.

"Sir what happened ?" asked a very frantic nurse.

"Well I heard a scream, and I immediately ran into the house. Her father was sprawled out on the floor he wasn't moving or breathing. Bella was barley conscious."

"Okay. Now what is the Name of the girl, and her father ?"

"The girls name is, Isabella Marie Swan. The father is Charlie Swan."

"I have to ask you to call the police, and notify them." I did as I was told.

Alice's Pov

My eyesight was phased for a moment.

I was in the Swan's residence. I saw a fiery red head attack Charlie, he was dead in a matter of seconds. Bella came into the room a short time after. Her and Victoria were having a discussion. Then she was pinned up against the wall. A few minutes passed. Then to my horror, Victoria sunk he teeth into Bella. Then it went blank. I was back to reality.

"NO !!" I screamed I started throwing things at the walls.

"Alice, Alice. What's going on ?" I fell down onto my knees, crying tearless sobs.

"Alice ?" asked a concerned Jasper.

"Bella." Is all I answered.

"What happened ?" he asked again.

"She…. Victoria…….. Dead."

"We need to tell the family."

"NO ! Jasper ! NO !" He nodded, In understanding.

"Is she gone ?" Jasper asked.

"I think so, I think I was suppressing it and it just showed up."

"Is she going to be one of us ?"

"I don't think she will." He nodded again.

Bella's Pov

I was cold, and in a black plastic bag. I unzipped the bag. I looked down. Holy crap. I was naked. I spotted scrubs. I hastily put them on. I scanned the room for a mirror. Nothing. I ran out of the hospital. To my amazement, I was fast out in a matter of seconds. Holy Crap ! I was one of them, I'm a vampire ! YES ! I ran to my 'home'. Yellow crime scene tape was around the area. I ran upstairs. I glanced at my fathers room. Charlie was gone. I ducked into my room and pulled out a duffle bag, and started stuffing clothes and whatever I could get my hands on. I heard a creak, under my foot. I pulled out the floor board. My presents, the CD , my pictures. I smiled. I stuffed them in my bag. Finally what I wanted to do since I walked into my house. I looked into the mirror. I was shocked. The girl starring back at me had, fuller lips, higher cheek bones, a rounder butt, longer model-like legs, same hair color though. Needless to say I looked beautiful. I grabbed my bag and jumped out of my window and headed for the Cullen's residence.

Edwards Pov

I was flipping mindlessly through the TV channels. I sighed and put on the news. The broadcaster started talking.

_Double homicide in Forks Washington. They both had two round lections on there necks. The small town is shocked by this. The police Chief Charlie Swan, and his daughter Isabella Marie Swan, were loved by the community and will be deeply missed. The service will be this Tuesday. _My eyes grew wide with shock.

"Everyone get down here !" I said quietly, I knew they could hear me.

"What is it Edward ?" asked Esme.

"Everyone watch this." I played the report over again. Everyone had broken thoughts. My Bella was gone.

"We have to go back." I declared.

"I agree." everyone said in unison.

An hour later we boarded a plane to Forks. When we landed I ran to the Swan's residence. Her scent still graced the place. I climbed the stairs, to her room. I just wanted to be around her stuff her clothes. I opened her door. I checked her closet. No clothes. Her drawers. Nothing. I checked under the floor boards. All her presents were gone. My best guess is that the police started clear the place and throwing stuff out. She's gone. It finally set in. I cried tearless sobs.

"Edward ? asked a musical voice, Oh Edward."

"Alice she's gone. She's gone. WHY !!"

"Shhh its going to be okay."

Bella's Pov

The house was as I remembered it. Open, clean, beautiful.

"My new life. A clean start." I whispered to myself.

I raced up the steps. I chose Edwards room to stay in. The thirst finally kicked in. Time to hunt. I put down my bag. Then I raced out into the forest. I stayed completely still I was in the middle of the forest. I heard a rustling to the south of me. It was a Deer, a big one too. My instincts took over and I raced to the deer. I could see it in plane sight, I ran faster. I caught up with it. My teeth were coated in venom. I sank my teeth into it. It screamed. I broke its neck in one swift movement. The heart stopped. I was satisfied. I ran back to the manor. I was in shock. Right in front of me on the porch, there they were. I was resisting the urge to run up to them. I was a vampire now. They would probably dismiss me and kill me or something. I needed to get my stuff back. It was the only thing I had left. Someone glanced up in my direction. Alice. Her eyes were wide with shock. I smiled at her. After everyone pilled inside. She came back out, and ran to me.

"Bella ?" she asked, shock still in her voice.

"Can you please get my stuff its in Edwards room. Blue duffle bag." I asked her politely.

"No. Bella, I had a vision, you were dead. We need to protect you." She was about 20 feet in front of me.

"Alice, step a little closer." She did as I said. My sent hit her.

"Oh My God." She exclaimed.

"Can you please just get my bag Alice ? I'll be on my way."

"No, you are coming with me."

"NO !" I shouted.

"Bella, please."

"I would but I know I'm not welcomed."

"Yes you are. You always are."

"No, Edward doesn't want me there, no reason to be there if i'm not loved."

"Fine. But you will visit. Meet me at this spot every day." She turned and stomped back into the house.

Alice's Pov

"Esme, Carlisle, Rose, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose." I yelled from the living room.

"Alice, what is it ?" asked Esme.

"Bella. Well Victoria didn't exactly kill her."

"What ?!" Screamed Edward.

"Edward calm down." scowled Esme.

"Bella is, a vampire, newborn to be exact. She's outside now. Carlisle, I want to convince her to join our way of life. Her bag is in Edward's room. Now Carlisle I want you and only you to come with me to go to Bella."

"No way in hell. I'm going with." Edward said in a calm but deadly tone.

Bella's Pov

I could sense something. Alice. She's telling them. I have to get out of here. But still my feet remained planted. A few minutes later Alice came out with Carlisle and Edward. I backed up a few feet. No, no, no. They picked up there pace. But suddenly they stopped. Alice threw my bag down about 30 feet in front of them. I walked forward a few feet. Now or never Bella. I ran to my bag and made a U turn into the forest. They were following me. I pushed myself harder. Edward was in front of me. I swerved before I could hit him. He was confused for a moment. Then started going after me again.

"Bella STOP !!" Screamed Edward.

I slowed my pace and turned around to face him. "I'm NOT going to let you hurt me again Edward. Let alone live in the same place as you. I'm not going to feed off of humans, just so you know." I screamed back. I picked up my pace again. "I'll always love you" I whispered.

23 years later

My life couldn't get better. I was living alone in a one bedroom apartment in Seattle. My diet was only animals. I never drank a human, ever. I lost contact with the Cullens, they never tried to find me after that day in the forest. I figured today was a new day, I was going to write them a letter. So I started.

_Dear Cullen family,_

_Its been twenty three year. Can you believe it ? Well I hope that you had no false hope about me. I've never drank off of a human in my life. I moved to Seattle. Alice, I'm sorry I know what its like to loss someone you care about, I miss you every day, I miss your bubbling personality. Emmett, I have no doubts when I was a human you were stronger than me., But now I beg to differ. Rose, you have never been nice to me but I still sorta miss the glares of hate. Esme, it feels like I lost a mother. Carlisle, I shoulder's of ran off like that, I regret that day most. Edward, I Love You, I've never stopped loving you, you hurt me deeply. I don't care. I wish I had you back. But I'm not coming back. I'm going to deliver this letter myself and you won't see me again. _

_I Love You Guy's_

_-Bella_

_XOXOXOXO_

I exited my apartment. And headed to the manor.

A/N: So what do you think ? R&R. Tell me if I should go on. I plan on making a sequal, If you want me too.

With love-

CC


	2. Authors NOTE

**This is only an authors note.**

**Ok I know some people out there didn't want me to do a squeal, if you don't want to read it then DON'T, if you wanted me to stop here then Don't read the squeal. On a lighter note, I'm so so so so, happy you guys liked it, I posted it up the squeal yesterday. I'm sure some of you have already read it. If you haven't then go now. Its called The Dusk Returns. Have fun. You Guys ROCK !**

**-CC**


End file.
